A Food Girls Christmas/Transcript
Introduction with Pandimar and Somari * Narrator: And now, direct from El Centro, America's favorite panda and president of the Food Girls fan club, Pandimar. exterior of Pandimar's house is shown. The name "Pandimar" appears. Inside, Pandimar is wrapping presents * Pandimar: the tune of "Jingle Bells" Ho ho ho, ho ho ho, ho ho ho ho ho ho. notices he's on air Oh! Hi. waves I'm Pandimar, president of the Food Girls fan club! a hedgehog wearing a red shirt with blue overalls, runs in * Somari':' Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! * Pandimar':' That's right, Somari! It is Christmas. limps over to the fireplace And there ain't nothing better in the seven seas than a Christmas in Nommiberg. It sure is a magical time of year. blows on his pipe, and bubbles emerge Why, I'll bet Ice Cream Girl is gearing up for Santa Claus right now! picks up a picture of Ice Cream Girl. Cut to Ice Cream Girl, holding a remote * Ice Cream Girl: I sure am! presses a button on the remote. A large chimney rises from the ground next to his house, and a gigantic funnel pops out of it with the words "Welcome Santa" in neon letters I'm ready! laughs * Pandimar: Not bad for a creature made up of ice cream. puts down Ice Cream Girl's picture And I'm sure our pal Chocolate Bunny Girl is doing his share of the decorating. picks up a picture of Chocolate Bunny Girl. Cut to Chocolate Bunny Girl standing by his house with a dopey smile on his face. Zoom out to reveal a single Xmas ball hanging from the antenna on top of her chocolate cave. It snaps off and hits the ground, and Chocolate Bunny Girl does as well. Now, Pandimar is mixing cookie dough I too am also preparing for Christmas. lifts up the mixer Hmm, unbaked cookie dough! takes a lick Mmm... * Somari':' squawk I want cookie dough! runs over Cookie! ducks * Pandimar: Somari! No! runs back and forth * Somari: Cookie! * Pandimar':' Get out of here! * Somari: Cookie! * Pandimar':' Somari! * Somari':' squawk Give me a lick! * Pandimar: Back off, you flying freak! stands on the counter * Somari: Clarify please. * Pandimar: Cookie Dough is shaped like the food girls was shown This here cookie dough is for the children, not for pesky hedgehogs. looks out the window What's that? Three bells! Well, we all know what three bells means! * Children: off-screen Free ice cream! laughs * Pandimar: No, you silly livers! sternly No! * Somari':' squawk Man overboard? walks over to a desk * Pandimar: You, I'm ignoring. sits down No, it means it's time to open fan letters! runs over holding letter * Somari':' Here you go! tugs at it * Pandimar':' Thank you, Somari. not letting go Yeah. Okay Somari, thank you! still not letting go Come on, give it, you brain! Quiet, infernal hedgehog! uses his boxing mitten to punch Somari Hmm. sits back down This letter comes to us from... * Fish Head: voiceover'' Name and address withheld! ''tears the envelope open, pieces of it flying all over the place. * Pandimar':' And she writes, "Dear Ice Cream Girl, I was wondering if you like Christmas as much as I do. Sincerely yours..." * Fish Head: voiceover Name and address withheld! * Pandimar':' A very good question. But you know they didn't always celebrate Christmas in Nommiberg. * Somari: They didn't? * Pandimar: No sir, my fine little neck pain. faints. Pandimar hangs a homemade Ice Cream Girl ornament on a Xmas tree. Zoom out, showing the entire X-mas tree, which is decorated with many similar Ice Cream Girl, as well as ornaments featuring Chocolate Bunny Girl and Burger Girl, and a few gift boxes There was a time when no one had even heard of Christmas in Nommiberg. snaps his fingers Hey! Who wants to hear the story of the food girls' very first Christmas? to Somari, who looks very drowsy and with bloodshot eyes. Pandimar turns around Somari?! sees an empty bowl of cookie dough, accompanied by a foghorn noise You ate all of my cookie dough! see Somari is now incredibly fat. * Somari: Ouch! shrugs * Pandimar':' Oh well! On with the show! Chapter 1 - Ice Cream Girl talks to Alfredo Girl * "A Food Girls Christmas" * see Sponge waiting on a hill near * Ice Cream Girl: laughs Today, I'm gonna sneak up and get that Sandy with a super sneaky karate move. karate ''What diabolical act is she committing now? ''Girl plugs in Christmas lights Fire! Don't worry, Alfredo Girl, I'm coming! Stand back, Alfredo Girl, fire! of throwing water on tree, throws it on Alfredo Girl''Huh? So I guess there's no fire? * '''Alfredo Girl:' What in the name of the Alamo is wrong with you, Ice Cream Girl? Ain't you never seen a Christmas tree before? * Ice Cream Girl: Christmas who? * Alfredo Girl: What?! Y'all never heard of Christmas? * Ice Cream Girl: Is she a friend from Texas? * Alfredo Girl: laughs No. I can't believe you haven't heard of... an adorable face ...Christmas. * Ice Cream Girl: Tell me more about this... Alfredo Girl ..."Christmas". * Pandimar: And so, Alfredo Girl wove the magical tale of gumdrops and pennywhistles. She told of toy-making elves and flying reindeer. But best of all, she told of the one they call, Santa Claus. Chapter 2 - Dear Santa * a Burgeria * Ice Cream Girl: And everyone pretends to like the fruitcake. * Pizza Girl: Yawn. * Ice Cream Girl: But the best part is you can write a letter to this guy, Santa Claus, and tell him what you want, and when he comes he brings it to you. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Just like a genie. * Burger Girl: I dunno about you, lubbers, but any fella who's giving away free stuff, is a friend o' mine. * Ice Cream Girl: That's the spirit, Burger Girl. a piece of paper Here you go! You can get started on your letter. * Pizza Girl: I can't believe anybody would celebrate a holiday where a jolly prowler breaks into your house and leaves gifts. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Like a genie. * Burger Girl: Pipe down, Pizza Girl. I'm trying to concentrate. This thing is as good as a blank check direct from the First National Bank of Santa Claus. * Pizza Girl: Oh, brother. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Yeah. * Ice Cream Girl: Okay, who's next? * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Ooh, ooh, me, me! * Pizza Girl: Ooh. * Ice Cream Girl: Here you go, Patrick. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: There's no words on this paper. * Ice Cream Girl: Not yet. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Yippee! A pen. * Ice Cream Girl: C'mon, Pizza Girl. Write a letter. * Pizza Girl: Ice Cream Girl, grow up will ya? No one's going to give me a gift just because I write them a stupid letter. Bunny Girl's letter tears in half * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Sweety, I ripped my paper. Could I have another one? * Ice Cream Girl: Sure, buddy. Here you go. Okie dokie, Pizza... Bunny Girl rips his again ''...Girl. * '''Chocolate Bunny Girl:' Uhh, Ice Cream Girl... him another piece Thanks. down and starts writing with the paper on top of the pencil Dear Sant... rips Doh! Not again. * Ice Cream Girl: Here, Chocolaty, watch me. Dear Santa, what do I want for Christmas, you may ask? All I want is for you to visit gentle folk here in Nommiberg. That is my wish. the letter in a bottle Choco, I designed this mechanism specifically to shoot bottles to the surface. The hopes of everyone rests on the success of its maiden voyage. Fire in the hole! * shoots up into the forest. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Santa! Haha. Where's Santa? * Ice Cream Girl: Santa doesn't come till Christmas Eve. * Burger Girl: Okay girl, my demands, uhh, I mean, my letter, is ready to go. * Ice Cream Girl: Great, Burgy. What did you wish for? * Burger Girl: A pony. * Ice Cream Girl: Really? * Burger Girl: With saddle bags full of money! a bottle up into the mountain * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Here you go, Ice Cream Girl. * Ice Cream Girl: What did you wish for, Chocolate Bunny Girl? * Chocolate Bunny Girl: A chocolate sketchbook. shoots up into the Vegetable Girls' pond. * Ice Cream Girl: And what did you wish for, little girl? * Candy Girls: Little Gabby. * Twinkie Girl: I could use a new hat. * Deep Fry Girl: I need a new hairstyle. * Pancake Girl: How about a bottle of maple syrup. * of bottles get shot up into the ocean. * Pizza Girl: Excuse me, coming through, out of the way. * Ice Cream Girl: Great, Pizza Girl, you finished. What's your wish? * Pizza Girl: My wish is that the people of Nommiberg will stop paying any attention to the insane dribble that is constantly streaming out of this dunderhead's mouth. * Ice Cream Girl: Gee, Pizza Girl, maybe Santa will bring me a dictionary so I can understand what you just said. Okay, everybody, we've got a lot to do now that we've summoned Santa Claus. We must ready ourselves for his arrival. * Everyone: Hooray!